nova
by issic clark
Summary: blessed with a powerful item from another dimension Naruto has vowed to do his predecessors proud and take up their mantel and become the new human rocket. he will become the new Nova


**Hello ladies and gentlemen this is your author issic Clark this is another new story of mine and this one is one I think I'm confident about. This is a Naruto and young justice crossover with some marvel in it this is Naruto is Nova from marvel. Personally I have always been a fan of Nova and by that I mean Richard Rider not Sam Alexander. For those of you who are fans or have read Nova at all you would know how amazing he is mainly in the storyline "Annihilation" that was when Riders personality changed and he grew as both a person and a hero because before he was like Peter Parker. Also Nova is like the Marvel version of green lantern, I mean if you read his origin story you'll find he got his powers in a similar way to how Hal Jordan got his green lantern ring. Rider had always been one of my personal marvel characters and when I read about his death I was saddened by it the story was a great read but seeing the death of one of my favorite characters had died. But this is where I write my story about him, in this after Rider's death his Nova helmet will be transported to earth 16 and will find its way to Naruto. As the last member of the Nova Corp Naruto will be empowered with all the knowledge and powers of the Nova Corp. I will make Naruto the host of the entire Nova force and will also have the world mind guide and train Naruto as well. Well here we go this is the start of the story I hope you enjoy.**

 **Marvel universe 616**

He was standing over his fallen foe, he has in his hands a device that has the ability to change reality and the fabric of the universe he was going to use it to send his friends home. He was Richard Rider also called Nova the human rocket and the last of the once mighty intergalactic police/peacekeeping force the Nova Corps and right now he knew what he had to do.

"Quill, I want you to do me a favors don't tell anyone about this." he said as he looked at his friends Peter Quill and Drax the destroyer. Both were member of group called the guardians of the galaxy he came with them to stop Thanos the mad titan from destroying the universe and trap him in this pocket dimension.

Rider continued "I don't think I've ever told you but no B.S I think I'm in love with Gamora have been for a while" he said as his body started glowing blue from the Nova force and activation of the cosmic cube.

"It's so crazy. She's not even close to my type. So funny I imagined a time where one day I could convince her to just be happy. I wanted to bring back the Nova Corps make it a thing again. I wanted kids, I wanted to live on earth again you know when I retire." he says as his body glowed brighter and brighter.

"Richard!" yelled Peter Quill as he was worried about his friend.

"I wanted to be an avenger. But thing is I'd trade all of those things just to get your ass out of here and rip thanos in two I have the entire Nova force inside me! That and the cube I can bet I could get you home! The universe owes me that much." he said his body releasing blue flame and lighting.

"I went along with your plan to not use the cosmic cube but hey screw it. Whatever happens can't be worse than this." he said

"You can come to." said Starlord not wanting his friend to sacrifice himself.

"See I can't. I'm the door." he said as a vortex had opened up around him.

"No!" yelled Drax

"Richard!" yelled peter

Smiling and looking at his friends "I'm serious you guy's don't speak of what happened here. Not to anyone but especially to her. She's had enough disappointment in her life. Just help her find happiness. I want to be remembered for, anything else. Promise me." he said and those were his final words as he tore open a portal to send his friends home and kill Thanos.

"RIDER!" yelled Thanos as he knew what would happen and what Rider was attempting to do.

Then a bright flash of blue and everything was gone Richard Rider, Nova the human rocket, the last of the Nova corps was dead.

However unseen by everyone even rider himself the Nova helmet had flown off of him in order to survive but was thrusted into a new universe where it would continue to do good work.

 **Universe 16 deep space**

World mind was thrusted into a new universe it knew this because of the extra dimensional powers its former host Richard Rider used to save his friends. With Rider dead and his memories and experiences now a part of it world mind knew that he would need to study the new universe it was now trapped in and find a new person who could wield it. First however it needed to know more about the universe it was now in so being the giant super computer it formerly was it had decided to do just that using the Nova force connected its mind to every computer in the galaxy. Suddenly every planet in the universe found itself hacked by an unknown source. Finishing the download and learning all it could about the universe it decided to travel to the one planet of its deceased former host. Planet earth.

 **Earth**

On the planet earth in the state of New York school had just gotten out for one Naruto Uzumaki. The young blonde haired, blue eyed teen had just finished another day at midtown high school. The boy was currently on the school bus on his way home to Queens. As he was on the bus he took the opportunity to look out the bus look at the city it always fascinated him with the tall buildings and bright lights that he could often see.

The bus pulled up to his home and he had gotten off the bus walking to the door turning the key walking into the door.

"Mom I'm back." yelled Naruto as he voice echoed through the house.

"I'm in the kitchen making dinner I'll let you know when it's ready." called his mother

This was Kushina Uzumaki his mother who took care of him and raised him. His father had died in a car accident when he was three years old so for a long time it's been just him and his mother. Kushina was an amazing woman a super mom some would call her she found enough time to be both a kind, caring, and loving mother and time for her job as a lawyer. Sure with the money she made she could afford a much fancier place but she preferred the life the suburbs offered her peace stability. Plus with all the extra money she saved by buying useless crap like most wealthy people she had a nice mint for herself and her son.

"Okay I'll be upstairs in my room." he called as he walked up stairs and turned on his television to watch some random show on the television.

 **Later**

After dinner his mother had given him permission to go into the city to just walk around and do whatever this was one of his past times. He enjoyed walking around the city in the night sure it could be dangerous but it was something he enjoyed deeply.

Walking through central park with his hand in his pockets he suddenly saw something it looked like a shooting star. It was falling in fact it was heading straight for him he was so transfixed by it and just when he thought he would see it crash it slowed down and stopped right in front of him.

It wasn't a star like he had thought it was a helmet with a red star in the middle it was also glowing blue and just floating there. Naruto didn't know what to do or what to say considering something odd was happening.

"Greetings" he had heard a mechanical like voice it was he had looked around and seeing that no one was around he looked at the floating, glowing helmet.

"Was that you?" he asked the helmet.

"Affirmative. There is nothing to fear I mean you no harm." it said to and Naruto just stared contemplating on what he should be doing.

Should he call the cops? Should he run? He didn't know what he should be doing at this very moment looking around he saw that there was still no one around.

"Um would you like to come with me to my place so we could talk more about what you are?" asked Naruto

"That action would be most fortunate for I have traveled far across space to come to this planet. The home of my last wielder." said the helmet.

Grabbing the helmet in his hands he was about to put it in his bag but he thought he should at least "also my name is Naruto Uzumaki. What do I call you?"

"World mind." the helmet said

 **Hour later**

He had gotten home and his mother was a sleep lucky him she was a deep sleeper who closed her door so this would allow him and world mind to talk.

World mind told him everything about the universe he originally came from and about the institution called the Nova corps and how they were responsible to maintain peace and order throughout their galaxy. It told him how it was responsible for maintaining the corps history and knowledge and how it evenly distributed power through each member. It told him about the different members of the corps and how when one dies his knowledge and skills are downloaded into it to preserve the history of it members.

It told him about the annihilation wave and how a being known as Annihilus destroyed the Nova corps leaving only one survivor. A human man named Richard Rider the first human to be in the corps, it told him how Rider stopped and defeated Annihilus and made it his responsibility to protect the universe even though he was the only cop left in the universe. Then world mind told Naruto how he ended up here how rider sacrificed his life to stop one of the most dangerous beings in his galaxy. By turning himself into a portal and killing him but in turn killing himself as well he said the combination of the Nova force and the and the energy from the cosmic cube created a wormhole and brought him to this universe.

"Wow that is quite the story." Naruto said the things it's been through especially with Richard Rider the guy sounded amazing too bad he couldn't meet the person.

"So what exactly are you going to do now?" asked Naruto curious about what world mind would do.

"My first objective and foremost is to find a new host so one to become a new Nova, secondary objective rebuild the Nova corps." world mind had said.

"Would you like to be the first?" world mind had asked

"What?" asked a shocked Naruto?

"I do not know much about human emotion however from my time with Richard Rider I have become what you would call a good judge of character. You seem like a good person so why not choose you?" world mind said

Naruto just stared at it for a minute thinking about what world mind just said the idea of helping people did appeal to him and he has considered what it would be like to be a hero.

On the other hand would he be ready to handle all that power and responsibility. According to what world mind said he held all the power of the nova corps in him called the nova force and since he could be the only nova for who knows how long he wondered if he could be capable of wielding all that power.

"This is a very big offer can I have some time to think about it?" he asked

"Sure but be sure to decided soon or I will look for another to wield Me." world mind had said

With that Naruto had gone to sleep all the while thinking about what to do and whether or not to accept.

 **Days later**

It was Friday and school had just gotten out he had finished his homework in school as usual so he could spend time at home doing whatever. He also still thought about world minds offer to become the new Nova he also asked world mind for more information about the corps. If he did accept the offer he wanted to know more about them and their history and on the most notable members.

Taking the bus home as usual Naruto couldn't wait for the summer vacation to start it was just a week away. His mother was home she had made dinner and extra's as well.

"Naruto glad you're here listen I'm going to be taking a plane to a conference in metropolis I'll be leaving soon to catch my plane so it'll just be you for two weeks." she said

That worked with him just fine his mother gave him a kiss and walked out the door to go to her job so she could pick up the tickets from her boss.

 **Nighttime**

Naruto was at home this night this time doing some exercise mainly 50 pushups, and 90 sit ups. After he was finished he had made himself a sandwich to eat he was watching a NASCAR then suddenly the TV had cut to the news.

"We interrupt this program for this important broadcast. Just this very second flight 210 heading for metropolis was had reported engine failure and is currently going down at its current speed it is said the plane will crash in the Brooklyn bridge. This is…" Naruto was in shock a plane was about to crash and then he remembered

'MOM!' he remembered she said she would be on that flight.

In fear for his mother's safety he ran up stairs and opened the closet where he hid world mind.

"I accept I'll become the new Nova just tell me what I must do." Naruto said quickly

"Excellent just put me on and my power will flow through you and your uniform will emerge." world mind had said

Naruto accepting the responsibility put on the helmet and suddenly he was enveloped with power he'd never knew he could feel. Naruto's body was glowing and when it was over Naruto looked over and saw what he was wearing it was the armor of the Nova corps. (Look up Richard rider to see) not only that it he was also absorbing information that world mind was putting in his head.

 **Later**

Naruto as Nova was now flying and luckily he could see the plane with one of the engines on fire and going down fast. Naruto flies under the plane and begins to lift it with all the power available to him grunting as he was doing so he didn't want to use the full power of the nova force because from what he was told by world mind it could drive him mad.

It was working the plane was lifting he could make it land in the water until he saw they were heading towards the bridge. "Oh come ON!" he shouted.

Then with his might he turned the plane to the side and then slowly brought it into the water with naruto under it they were TV helicopters all of trying to figure out what happened and who saved the plane. Suddenly everyone saw something fly out of the water they had seen him in his costume. Deciding to not just leave the plane in the water he went back under and used his strength to lift it like it was nothing and started flying it back to the airport where he placed it on the ground safe and sound.

After making sure everyone was alright he then floated in the air and flew away.

 **Hope you enjoyed the first chapter please tell me what you think.**


End file.
